


Back Where You Belong

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, Other, Reunion, SWR Spoilers, SWR season 4, space mom hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by the scene in HTTYD 2 when Valka touches Hiccup's face and he leans into her hand. This is just a short little drabble about Hera seeing Ezra again for the first time in years because I need fluff like this in my life! *flops*





	Back Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171674797788/back-where-you-belong)

Hera had walked down the ramp of the Ghost many times. Recently, it had become a habit to come out in the morning, just to clear her head before going about the day. Today, as the ramp lowered, she spotted a familiar ship and a smile grew on her face, it had been too long since she had a good visit with Sabine. Her gaze drifted down as the ramp settled on the ground and she immediately spotted her old crewmember, who in many ways had become like a daughter to her.

“Sabi-” The name died on Hera’s lips as she realized Sabine wasn’t alone.

A figure stepped out from behind her. His hair was long, much like it had been when Hera had first met him, but this time it was pulled back in a ponytail -so much like Kanan - though his black hair was much more unruly. A small beard was trying to grow on his scarred face, and his clothes were worn and looked nothing like the last time she had seen him. But his smile was the same. The sparkle in his bright blue eyes shone even brighter than before as he walked forward.

Hera’s feet moved without thinking. Slow but deliberate steps, until he was standing right in front of her, taller, leaner, but it was him. Something fell down her cheek and it was only then that she realized tears had been welling up in her eyes.

“Ezra.” Hera reached out to touch him, as if her brain needed to know he was actually here and it wasn’t just an illusion. Her hand brushed the scar on his cheek then it stopped, caressing his head. Over the past few years, she had realized just how much Ezra had meant to her. Only after having Jacen, did she understand that Ezra really had been like a son to her, and she had never gotten to tell him. But now he was here, alive. And at her touch, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Her heart swelled and she couldn’t hold back anymore. Flinging her arms around him, Hera pulled him close and felt his arms wrap around her in return.

“I missed you so much, Hera.” Ezra’s voice was strained, but there was a joy underlying it.

“I missed you too, Ezra.” Hera whispered back, hugging him tighter wanting him to know just how much she missed him, how much he meant to her.

They clung to each other and Hera felt more tears fall from her eyes, but unlike the many tears she had shed over the years, these weren’t tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. Her boy had come home.


End file.
